


I swear I heard demons yelling, those crazy words they were spelling, they told me I was gone, they told me I was gone...

by LightLeadingMe



Series: Mrs. Sandman [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Friendship, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's the matter?"</p><p>"Nothing," she snapped.</p><p>Jillian grabbed Abby by the shoulders and squared off with her. "Try again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I swear I heard demons yelling, those crazy words they were spelling, they told me I was gone, they told me I was gone...

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to Ode to Sleep where Abby is the one with sleeping problems now.

Jillian watched Abby from across the room as she stacked up boxes of equipment ready to be moved to the firehouse. It had been exactly one week since they saved New York and she noticed a change in Abby almost immediately. Sure, they were all elated and proud of their work and everything they had done, but Abby had been frowning more, her eyes were bloodshot, and she looked more and more distressed every day. Holtzmann had never seen her friend like this, it left her distressed. It was until Abby began to scream at Kevin that she decided she needed to intervene. No matter how frustrating Kevin was, Abby would never haul off and yell at the lovable receptionist. 

"Hey, okay," she walked up with her arms out, giving Kevin a sympathetic look. He looked back at her with big, confused puppy dog eyes. "Why don't we take a break, okay, Kev?"

"What?!" Abby screeched as Kevin made a quick and safe exit. She gestured around at the haphazardness that was the lab above the Chinese restaurant. "Do you see all this shit that needs to get done? I caught this idiot playing Pokemon Go!, Jillian! He's not even working!"

"Abby," Holtz said firmly, trying to catch her eye, but Abby ignored her.

"And Erin won't fucking call me back. God only knows where Patty is! I sent her out for lunch thirty minutes ago!"

"Abs," she tried again.

Abby flung her arms up in the air. "I swear I'm all alone in this mess! This is bullshit!"

"Abigail Lee Yates, _look at me_ , goddammit!" 

Abby's eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly recovered and a sour expression crossed her face. Glad she finally got her attention, Holtzmann stared her down. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Abby snapped.

Jillian grabbed Abby by the shoulders and squared off with her. "Try again." She was ready for a screaming match, for her best friend to start swinging at her, but what she didn't expect was to see Abby's eyes immediately fill with tears and spill down her dimpled cheeks. "Abby?"

Her bottom lip trembled and she tried in vain to stop it by biting down, but it was uncontrollable at that point. "H-holtzy," she whispered hoarsely. "I- I can't-"

"I got the grub! Now who's hungry?" Patty's voice echoed in the room and Holtzmann cursed under her breath when Abby practically jumped out of her skin. 

Never taking her eyes off of Abby's bowed head and visibly shaken demeanor, Holtzmann called out over her shoulder at the oblivious ex-MTA worker. "Patty, Abby and I are gonna take off for a little while, okay?"

"What?" Patty questioned from the table, looking between the two. "I just got enough food for ten people."

"Well, Erin should be back from the store soon, Kevin is probably hiding in the bathroom." She grabbed Abby's hand and laced their fingers together, tugging lightly on her arm. Jillian looked at Patty finally with a reassuring nod. "Call me if you need anything." With that, she led Abby out of the lab and down the stairs toward the New York streets. 

They ended up at Abby's apartment two blocks away. Abby kept her head down and didn't say a word the entire way, but she clutched to Holtzmann's hand for dear life. Jillian used her spare key and entered the apartment, closing the door behind them. She brought Abby to her bedroom and sat her down on the bed. She crouched down in front of her and held her hands, looking up at Abby's watery green eyes. "Now," she said softly. "What's going on, Abs?"

Abby shook her head and sniffled, keeping her eyes on her and Holtzmann's joined hands. "I can hear him. In my head."

Holtzmann's eyes widened when she realized what she was talking about. "What is he saying?"

A lone tear slid down Abby's cheek and disappeared in her black sweater. "He said the most horrible things. He _did_ awful things. And I'm just like him."

"What?!" Holtzmann didn't mean to shout, but she couldn't suppress her surprise at Abby's words. "Abby, you are _nothing_ like Rowan!"

"He read our book," she sobbed out. "We gave him our ideas, our theories, and he created them and used them for evil. He got into my head. He _used_ me. He used my _body_." Abby raised her eyes to Holtzmann's face and lifted her hand so her fingers could brush her cheek. "I hurt you."

" _He_ hurt me, Abby," Holtzmann clarified.

Abby shook her head again. "I can't sleep anymore because when I close my eyes I just see him. I hear his voice telling me terrible things. I _feel_ him."

Holtzmann stood up suddenly and pulled Abby off of the bed. She dragged the confused woman over to the closet doors that had mirrors on them. "Look at yourself, Abby," she said. She waited for Abby to look up at her reflection before she moved behind her and slid her palms down her arms to her hands, lacing their fingers again. "This is _you_ , not Rowan. _This_ is Dr. Abigail L. Yates." She pressed herself to Abby's back and kissed her ear lobe. "You're my best friend. My partner in crime." She smiled when she saw Abby's lips twitch into a tiny grin out of the corner of her eye. "You're an amazing scientist, a beautiful woman, and the best damn person I've ever met." 

Holtz leaned down to kiss her jaw when Abby turned her head at that moment and their lips brushed. They both gasped and froze, their eyes locking. It was Abby who closed the remaining space between them, pressing her lips to Holtzmann's. Jillian kissed her back eagerly, a soft moan escaping her throat. Abby turned her body and brought her arm up to tangle her fingers in Holtzmann's hair at the back of her neck as Holtz grabbed hold of Abby's hips, pressing them closer together. 

They separated with a _smack_ of their lips and leaned into each other, their foreheads touching as they caught their breath. 

"I'm sorry," Abby whispered.

Holtzmann shook her head against hers, a smile forming on her lips. "Don't ever be sorry for kissing me. Remember, I kissed you back."

Abby grinned softly before sighing. "I'm so tired, Holtzy."

"I know," she replied, tucking a stray hair behind Abby's ear. "I can help." Jillian ignored Abby's frown and pulled away from their embrace. She kicked off her boots and unbuckled her overalls, letting them fall to the floor, leaving her in her wife beater and boy short undies. "Well?" she gestured to the bed. "Shall we?"

Abby seemed to snap out of it, trying desperately to keep her eyes away from Holtzmann's budded nipples that were clearly visible through her shirt (she never wore a bra, she hated them) and removed her sweater and unbuttoned her skinny jeans. She kicked her shoes and jeans off, feeling her face heat up as she walked over to her side of the bed in just her panties and her men's red flannel shirt. She skillfully unhooked her bra and slid it out of the sleeve before she climbed into the bed and under the covers. Holtzmann joined her after drawing the shades to shield them from the afternoon sun and hooked her leg around Abby's hip. 

"Are we doing this again?" Abby asked, referencing back to the two months they shared a bed until Holtzmann finally handled her fears and began sleeping on her own. It was still an irregular sleeping schedule, but at least she was sleeping. 

"Looks like we are," Holtzmann grinned. "I missed it."

Abby blushed and traced Jillian's jaw with her pointer finger. "Me too."

The two scientists talked a little while longer before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
